


Your true home

by Syrion



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrion/pseuds/Syrion
Summary: The story takes place after Lesson 20.After what happened in the Human world, Sirii is taken back to the Devildom for an indefinite time.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.  
> This is the first time I wrote a fanfic, so it might be off. It all started with my love for Mammon, and what I would want to say to him (I will cover that in another chapter).  
> English is not my native language so there might be mistakes, sorry for that.  
> I hope you enjoy!

As we approached the House of Lamentation, I felt butterflies parading in my stomach. My heart started racing and I started sweating. It was so stupid. It's true that it had been 3 months now since I last saw them, but I shouldn't be like this. I can't remember the last time I felt such high degree of excitement.

\- You seem rather nervous. Is everything allright? - Lucifer asked. He was keep glancing and smiling at me as we were walking. It was a little weird. I always felt like he doesn't really like me. I wonder why that is. I didn't know if the smile was for me or for the possibility that tonight he might actually be able to relax a little - given he knows how - since his brothers will probably spend their time with me and not causing trouble and headache for him. Sometimes it felt like I was their big sister and I was looking after them, keeping them in line, not the other way around. Especially with Mammon. Ah, Mammon... Now my stomach started shaking, if that's possible. How am I even going to... Bah!

\- I uh.. I rather feel thrilled. - I suppose it didn't sound too convincing since my hands started sweating, just as I closed my mouth. - Or both - I corrected myself, looking away, blushing. - I guess you find it childish and silly. - A moment later Lucifer let out a short, hearty laugh. I halted and looked at him blankly.

\- Pardon me, but if you don't mind me saying, you look more nervous then when you first came here. It's... amusing. - he said, his right hand on his chest.

\- Well I'm glad you enjoy yourself. - I said a little frustrated. All the negative emotions I felt were gone a moment later though when I looked up at him again. He seemed... different. I wouldn't go as far as to call him happy or relaxed but... he wasn't as guarded and rigid as usual. I smiled. We finally arrived at the entrance. I started shaking again. I didn't realise it stopped at some point. Lucifer put a hand on my shoulder.

\- We better not keep them waiting. They became so excited by the fact that you will be coming back that I could hardly control them at all.

\- Yeah, yeah... Okay. Let's go inside. - I hoped my voice sounded stronger than how my legs felt. With that we stepped in.

I think Lucifer wanted to announce our arrival, but he didn't really had time for it. I guess they were all in the common room nearby since it only took a couple of seconds for them to run to the door. Even so I hardly noticed them because Mammon was pacing and mumbling to himself near the stairs. As the door opened he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at us - at me, with eyes wide open. My heart was racing, the butterflies were back in my stomach and I could feel tears building up in my eyes. Before I could think about it, I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. I embraced him so tightly that I was sure I'm going to have bruises from the effort later. I was shaking but so was he. His heart was beating so loud and strong that I was afraid it's going to jump out of his chest. He put his arms around me and pulled me in even closer to him.

\- Mammon... - I muttered silently againts his neck. I wanted to say that I missed him, that I'm so happy to see him again - and in one piece - but my throat closed up and nothing came out. My eyes didn't have the same problem though.

\- H-hey... what are ya thinkin'... j-jumping on me like that... Now I HAD to hug you so... you won't look like a complete fool. S-stupid human... - I didn't have to look at him to know that his whole face was probably a big blush. I could hear him smell my hair and feel him thighten his arms around me even more. Hearing Mammon's voice, especially so soft, after so long was the last straw - I started crying.

\- Eeeh... I didn't think I rank even lower than Mammon... That's quite depressing. And so not fair. - I heard Levi comment the situation.

\- Umm, hello? As cute as you are, he is not the only one who missed you, you know. Don't be rude! - Asmo chimed in. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, holding on to each other like others held on for dear life, but at that I let go of Mammon who wasn't looking any better than me with all the crying and stuff. I'm not sure if this makes me a bad person or not, but I was a little relieved by that. I left a long kiss on his hot, red cheeks, then ran to the others.

\- I... I'm sorry guys. - I was battling with my tears, but what am I against an army. - I missed you all so much. - At this point I was surprised I could talk. I felt like I was drowning in my own emotions. It was so stupid... - Can I... can I get a group hug? - I asked a little silly.

\- Ah, I can't be mad at you. Come here. - said Asmo cheerfully while he threw his arms around me, almost crying himself. - Come on you guys... don't be shy. Or will you actually let Sirii be all mine? - To my surprise the rest of the brothers followed his example while they protested and grumbled at Asmo's hopeful question. I found myself in a pile of arms and shiny hairs, familiar faces and voices. My body finally stopped shaking and I felt all my emotions change into a single, huge warmness, spreading through my chest. I was home.

***

When we arrived it was early afternoon in the Devildom. The rest of the day went by like a Formula 1 car in the finish line. We all spent the afternoon and the evening together - although Lucifer had to leave at some point - chatting, catching up, having dinner. Levi didn't go back to his room to play games, but he did bring some with him so we could all play together. Satan was reading a book while Levi, Mammon, Belphie and I were playing but he followed the events and still partake in every conversation. Asmo kept touching my hands and my face - like grannies when they use their grandchildren's faces as plasticine -, praising my hair, snuggling up to me, and Mammon systematically kept telling him to back off. Belphie didn't fall asleep because he was sleeping the whole day, but he was mostly silent as usual, although less gloomy. I dare say he enjoyed himself, despite all of his brothers' quarrels. Beel kept making and eating popcorn, and all different kinds of snacks, and he always asked me first if I wanted some before he dove in. He's so sweet. Although Lucifer couldn't participate in our game/movie night, I saw him checking on us every now and then, nevertheless.

\- AAAHHH, that's so stupid! How do ya even make that jump?! - raged Mammon as we were playing a game called 'Bloody Goregrounds'.

\- Lolol, you're so stupid Mammon, that's an easy one! You just have to sprint before jumping! See? LMAO - laughed Levi, as he showed him the right moves.

\- I'm glad to see he doesn't contradict himself about being an idiot, wheter it's about a game or real life. - added Satan, not looking up from his book.

\- Hey, I'm sitting right here! - turned Mammon to his left to face him.

\- Hey! Mammon! Don't move so vehemently, you made Sirii push my hand, and I almost messed up my nail polish! - said Asmo sullenly. Belphie just gave out a big sigh and Beel kept munching. 

\- Um, sorry, but I have to go to the bathroom. Feel free to finish the level meanwhile I'm gone. - With that I got up from the couch, which was a nice trick, considering that Levi was thightly on my left - I wasn't sure he realised that, otherwise he might have blushed himself out of existence -, Asmo was on my right, hugging my whole arm while painting his nails, and Mammon was sitting on the floor leaning againts my left leg while I was sitting on my right one. From the corner of my eyes I saw Mammon glance towards me, and I could swear it was the look of someone who is concerned if I will really come back or if I will disappear forever. Maybe he still didn't believe that I'm here now in the flesh. Or it was just me overreacting and imagining things through my ragged nerves. Either way, I sent a reassuring smile at him.

On my way back I made a detour to the kitchen to grab a mug of tea - 'cuz no matter what anyone says, black tea is still the most effective at keeping me awake - and some popcorn for Beel. I was about to go back when I just had to stop at the door. The scene I saw burnt itself in my memory.

\- I hope everything is allright? - I heard Lucifer ask from beside me. - His voice sounded a little worn out.

\- Yeah. - I said, not looking at him. - Actually, it's perfect. - I added with a little pause, my smile starting to grow out of my face. - I mean... Look at them. - At that he looked at his brothers and I heard him let out a sigh as he slightly shook his head.

\- I would call this many things, but perfect isn't one of them. I see the usual chaos that prevents me from having a single moment of peace.

\- Exactly. - I was practically grinning now. I saw Mammon and Levi argue about the game, calling each other names, saw Asmo distance himself from the drama so he won't mess up his work, but still throwing angry looks at them, saw Beel chewing on something, staying out of every confrontation, while Belphie was looking at his brothers with a scowl, shaking his head, telling them how childish they are, and Satan, still reading his book but giving away free sighs every now and then. - This... - I gestured towards them with one of my hands - is what I missed. - I said, still smiling, the army of tears threatening to declare war on me again, but I didn't let it happen this time. Lucifer looked at me with an expression as if he was trying to figure out wheter I had hit my head at some point or if I had gone completely mad. - That, right there, feels like home. Even if ever so slightly, that put a surprised expression on his face. Before he could make a comment on it, Beel noticed me and the bowl of food I was holding, and looked at me with shiny puppy eyes, so I had no chance but to return to my post immediately, as Levi would say. I sat down in my previous position, but since Asmo had to move to the other armchair in order to complete his work, Mammon settled down on my right. I tried to smooth things out between everyone and offered to watch some movies instead. Of course that only started another debate about what type of movie should we watch. I won the argument with 'I'm the only woman here' card and so we watched some thrillers.

After a while I felt heavy heads rest on different parts of my body - Mammon's head was in my lap and Levi's head was on my left shoulder. They both fell asleep. I looked around carefully - I didn't want to wake them up - and saw that Beel's head was resting on Levi's shoulder, thought he was still awake and still eating, and Belphie's head was on his pillow which was on Beel's arm - he was awake and watching the movie aswell, but barely. His pillow that he always carries with himself must have some serious magnetic pull, and it was hard on his eyelids. I could relate. Satan was reading his book and watching the movie at the same time - his concentration and multitasking always amazed me -, and at some point Asmo somehow managed to climb into the same armchair Satan was sitting in and he was also asleep, his head resting in Satan's lap. The pose he was sleeping in didn't seem too comfortable, and I was sure we will hear about it and how terrible of a condition his skin is from the lack of proper sleep later, but he still chose to stay and sleep here with the rest of us. I felt the familiar warmness spread to my whole body, to my veins, and couldn't help but smile. They were so calm and adorable and they seemed so... happy, like tiny, sleepy kittens with full bellies. They didn't look like demons at all. As stupid as it may sound, I kind of felt like a proud mother. I breathed a kiss on Levi's head, and started stroking Mammon's hair lightly. He didn't wake up but made a satisfactory, silent growl, and even in his sleep he managed to blush. I noticed Lucifer leaning againts the doorframe, arms crossed. As he saw how peaceful and quiet his brothers were, all tangled up in each other with me in the middle, a small smile appeared on his face. Our eyes met, and at that moment I knew he now understood what I meant before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Diavolo asks Sirii what happened with her, which then led to her joining them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
> This chapter is a little stale, with mainly MC in the middle of the attention, but bare with me please, lol. It will get better. (I guess.)  
> In the next chap I will finally focus on Mammon, but this was also needed.

The next morning Lucifer came to my room and took me to Diavolo. He basically had to take me everywhere else he went, because someone had to keep an eye on me. I guess the role fell onto him since he didn't want to trouble Diavolo with my babysitting, and all the others were at school. And of course, because he was Lucifer.

\- Ah, Sirii! It has been too long! - I heard Diavolo's voice as we stepped into his office. - Welcome back! I think it's safe to say that we all missed you! - He let out his usual, short laughter. It was nice.

\- Welcome to the Devildom once again, Sirii. Would you like some tea? - Barbatos was bowing and acting like I didn't spend a year here.

\- Good morning, Lord Diavolo. Barbatos. - I nodded at him. - No, thank you. I'm good.

\- Allright then! I suppose we all know why we are here, so let us begin. - Diavolo's cheery voice turned serious. - Unfortunately, Solomon can't join us now, due to some business he has in the human world, but we spoke to him yesterday, while you were readjusting with the brothers. That said, we roughly have a grasp at the situation, but we would like you to tell us what happened exactly, how it started, when it started. Everything. - Diavolo, Lucifer and Barbatos were all looking at me. I couldn't help but feel like I'm being scolded. I started shifting in my seat.

\- Well... I'm not sure what's an important piece of information and what's not - -

\- Don't worry about that, just tell us everything from the beggining. - Diavolo said, his voice a little lighter. I guess he saw that I felt uncomfortable in the forest of searching gazes.

\- I wouldn't want to waste your time with the boring details and --

\- Sirii. - Lucifer spoke up. All he did was say my name, his voice wasn't loud or intimidating, yet it demanded my attention. I looked at him. Yeah. Even just sitting at the table he was imposing and dignified. I could almost feel the power radiating from him. I suddenly found that very attractive.

\- Allright, allright. Sorry. - I sighed and closed my eyes. - So...

***

After what happened while I was going to work, I was kind of... scared. No. Rather shocked. Even though I always wanted special powers - to protect those few I care about, and myself. I didn't count the 6th (or 7th) sense I had as one - which could predict if something bad was about to happen to one of my relatives, but too shortly beforehand. Or that I could kinda talk to ghosts in my dreams. And because life wasn't too generous with me - I wasn't good looking, I wasn't smart. I didn't excel in anything, though I was becoming better at some things. At least I was creative. I always thought, hoped, that I was meant for something more. So far it didn't seem like it. My childhood was exeptional and outstanding, and the rest... Well, I once heard a beautifully worded phrase in a game: "My soul, incapable of living, of adapting to a world to which it doesn't belong. It's increasingly far from me, always farther." I guess that pretty much sums up how the rest had been. I had a suspicion that my soul is much older than my body - like I have been reborn a few times already -, and that's why I can't understand this world, this new, modern age, and especially its 'new' inhabitants. Perhaps that's why I found common ground with the demon brothers much easier.

Ah, there we go again. Can't have 10 minutes without thinking about them. I wonder what my psychologist would say about my involuntary trip to Hell. On a second thought, I think I have some ideas about her reaction. That put a smile on my face before it evaporated as I managed to catch a bus that was going somewhere far from here, anywhere, really. I was panting, but since that was a pretty common sight in this town, noone cared. I was glad. I threw myself into an empty seat and my mind was working hard to process what just had happened.

I was traveling on another bus, reading an e-book, when I started to have a headache out of nowhere. It was like those migraines I sometimes had when the weather changed, only much, much worse. If I were strong enough I might have tried to skin myself or stab my head with anything sharp enough to stop the pain. Or beat my head againts something solid until it cracks open like a watermellon. My veins, especially in my arms felt like they were on fire, as if boiling lava was running through them, instead of human blood. I also felt a tingling sensation in my fingertips. I became so frustrated that I wanted to destroy everything around me like a hurricane. And then... I kinda did.

The bus suddenly backed out, hitting two other cars. And then a third. By that I wasn't shocked or scared, but even more pissed. While the driver tried to stop the bus I started shouting - or screaming - like everyone else, and that made all the glasses break into pieces - the bus' windows, doors, people's glasses, their watches, even their phones' screens - except mine. That finally registered, and even though I still wasn't sure what was happening, I was the first to get off the bus - which managed to stop safely. Only then have I realised that the damage was even bigger. Anything that was made out of glass or out of anything else that wasn't somehow reinforced, was now broken. The boutiques and all the different kinds of shops didn't have windows and walls anymore, the street lamps and traffic lights were lacking some parts, some of the parking cars were on their sides, their windows' broken, all the outdoor furnitures of the café's and whatnots' were either broken or scattered around and the people were either sitting on their butts, covering their heads with their arms or they were fleeing in panic. But not just here. I was running away - didn't know where, didn't care. The... wave, or whatever, reached out in like a 100 meters radius.

The headache stopped as suddenly as it came, my fingers and arms felt normal again, except the latter felt somewhat heavier. My head felt kinda numb - and dumb.

What was I supposed to do now? What if that wasn't me? ... Who am I kidding, of course it was. I'm a trouble magnet. Should I tell this to anyone? Would anyone believe me? Will I be in the news? Will the police come after me? Could the brothers have felt this? Could they help me? Or maybe...

I knew only one person with possibly enough expertise to know what's what. Everyone told me not to trust him, but... I didn't think I had too much of a choice here. I searched for my D.D.D. - which I always kept with me ever since - and tried to steady my shaking fingers before texting.

"Hey, Solomon. I know it's been a while but... do you have a moment?" Do you have a moment? Seriously?

"Hey Sirii. Sure. Is everything allright?" - came the response in 5 minutes. Probably the longest 5 minutes of my life. Let's see, how do I put it...

"Umm, not exactly. I think I need your help. Could we meet someplace... private? More like, remote?" Jeez. If someone would text me that out of nowhere, I would probably block their number.

"Now that does sound like trouble indeed. How about we meet at my place? I'll text you the address. See you soon." Maybe I really should have listened to everyone who warned me about him. I mean, I'm a weirdo but this guy... he's head weirdo. King of them. I tried not to think about this, nor that his place is somewhere remote, and I might be going voluntarily into the lion's den.

***

His house wasn't like I would have imagined. It was an avarage sized family house, with boring colors and shapes. He had cameras though all around the house and a wireless doorbell with one aswell and a little screen where I could see him. I only saw things like that in movies.

Once I got invited in, I couldn't help but stare for like... more then I want to admit. There were bookshelves from top to bottom in every room, stacked with all kinds of books and tomes. Satan would feel like Alice in Wonderland here. Where there weren't any books, there were potions, minerals, little statuettes, goblets and all kinds of shiny things in every color and shape possible, but somehow it still managed not to look too much, too stuffed, too eclectic.

After the formalities and some chit-chat we came to the conclusion that I should stay here for a while, so if anything happens again, he can witness it and hopefully we will have more to go on. He managed to take my staring butt to his... training ground? It was probably the basement, but that sounded worse, so I sticked with the other name. The room was pretty spacy with only a few items in it. It also had two doors in addition to what we came in, one of them leading to a tiny bedroom and the other to a bathroom. I didn't ask anything about that.

Of course, nothing else happened neither on that day, nor the next. On the third though...

He was showing me how he usually relaxes and silents his senses, calls for his power and tries to improve it, control it in other ways, or experiment with new spells. I didn't fully understand and most of the time didn't see anything, but I could denifitely sense the power filling up the room - it had weight and it was harder to breathe. When he used it for visual demonstration, it usually smelled like... something between ashes and the air after a rainy day. I love rain so it would have been nice but it was just odd. While he was throwing mini fireballs over the candles with his fingers, lighting them, showing me what it's like to concentrate your energy in one single, little point, I felt the headache and all the rest coming again. I managed to warn him before it hit - I started screaming again, then fell on my knees, covering my ears, as if hearing my own scream made it all worse. The candles Solomon just lit were now burning with flames so big and bright that it covered their whole bodies, and in a matter of seconds they melted away, as if the fires were burning hotter than they should have. The lone mirror and the potions shattered - I don't have anything against glasses and mirrors, I swear. The table flipped over, the chairs flew to the other side of the room, the lights flickered and the chalks were circulating so fast around me that they could be used as weapons. I felt something touch me, then spread, trying to cover my whole body. I opened my eyes and saw Solomon doing something behind a magic shield, hands thrown out in my direction. I guess he was trying to help but it felt like I was drowning, so I didn't cooperate. I did however put my hand out in his direction in response - and sent him flying. That surprised both of us. I put my hand back on my head and he tried something else. This time it felt like tiny needles were penetrating my head, then the rest of my body, everywhere at the same time. It paralised me and I felt like something was draining my energy, like I was bleeding out from my belly and my ears. I also felt how it all slammed back into me, pushing me hard, making me fall on my back, when I unconsciously refused to give anything up or taken away from me. I roared, like my life was depending on it, until I had no air left in my lungs.

The headache stopped and I was panting, desperately trying to get some air.

\- Are... are you allright? - I croaked, my throat felt as dry as the desert. I had black spots in my vision, and my ears were ringing. Maybe I should be more concerned about myself.

\- Yes. Are you? - he asked, coming closer. His voice sounded the same, as if nothing had happened.

\- Mhm. I need... some water. - I felt really dizzy.

\- I'll get you some.

*** 

\- I must say, I never really saw anything like this before. - He handed the water to me. - Usually the binding - the first method I tried - works on humans. If that fails, the draining is most likely to work, even on demons. Of course it's more effective if more than one person does it, like in a coven. And the more powerful the demon or the individual, the more time it takes. It seemed as if you were possessed. But that's not quite right either. - He levitated the tables and chairs back to their original positions and helped me up. - Your energy felt as raw as of a demon's, yet humanoid. - He rubbed his jaw as he was thinking, looking at the mess I made. - I think we will make an attempt on pulling it out to the surface on purpose and try to control it that way. - He looked at me, excitement in his eyes. He really is weird.

The next day I went on a rampage again. And then again when he tried to make it happen, as he suggested the other day. It was good news, because it meant that it was human based power which could be accessed. Or what. In the following days we tried to determine the base element for my newly found power - it was water and air. Solomon said it's not too common that sorcerers have more than one, but it's not impossible either. He himself has fire and air as two. We tried different kinds of excercises to see if I can somehow call for the power and make it do my bidding. To a certain level I could command it, but it was far from even good, in the end it always overflew me and I lost control. It wasn't anything serious though until he was trying to make me feel the boundaries and gates that I should keep closed so that we could take one step at the time.

When I tried to do what he told me, I felt ... something like another presence in me, like I was suddenly sharing my body with someone else, and she was pissed, she didn't want to be contained. My head felt like it was hit from the back and the next thing I remember was me trying to get out through the door, which bared huge claw marks on it. My fingers were all bloody, Solomon was in full defense, and at that point he concentrated on infusing his energy into the door so it will hold, and the room was... well, a mess. Scratch marks and blood all over the place. And on my body, like I was trying to skin myself. My clothes were bloody and a little torn apart.

According to Solomon, after he tried to contain my power as before, my eyes turned to light emerald and the situation went out of control. This time that other entity took over my body but couldn't control it with the power running wild, so it somehow managed to shut it down, then tried to get out. Before that could happen, Solomon sealed all exits and after I - fortunately - failed to subdue him, everything went back to normal. My head really hurt after hearing all this, and my body was in a bad shape. He offered to make us dinner while I took a bath. I'm not sure when but he bought me new clothes - hell if I know how he new my size - so I could change into something else. I looked into the mirror and damn. I never had self confidence and I always thought I looked like shit, but this... this was like the ghost of my shadow. I opened the towel to see how bad the scratch marks were but... they were gone. Not a single trace of them left. At this point, it didn't surprise me. I remember it didn't hurt as much as it 'should have' when the hot water made contact them, it just felt really hot, but in a good way, so I didn't pay much attention to it. I put on the clothes and sat down to the table. I would have preferred to eat in the dining room after all the mess I made and because I had enough of being locked up, but Solomon outdone himself - the place looked like nothing happened, and the table was full of different kinds of foods, like he made dinner for a whole football team. I'm not sure how long I was in the bathroom.

\- I'm sure something will be to you liking. Don't hold back. - said Solomon with an innocent smile.

Oh boy. I just remembered that the last time I tasted his food - at the exchange party - it was pretty horrible. I tried not to think about that and just be grateful to him for everything.

\- Hey umm... thank you, by the way... for everything. I...

\- Don't mention it. - he just waved it away. - Although... At this point I think it's for the best if we contact Lord Diavolo and the brothers to take you back to the Devildom for a while. - My hand stopped in mid air and I stared at him.

\- W... why? Is it that bad?

\- I'm not sure. - he rubbed his jaw again. - But I tried everything I know, and all I could manage was to keep you in this room. If you would be possessed by another entity, something that's... not your own, I could try more... aggressive methods. - he said, than took a bite from a slice of meat.

\- Not my own...? - I repeated. I was confused.

\- I mean not from your life energy or your own magic. If I were to extract it from you now, you would die. Whatever is happening, I know that the entity is connected to you, to your soul, and cannot be harmed without hurting you aswell.

\- That's why you didn't fight it?

\- Yes. - I tried to process what he said with not much luck.

\- What makes you think that the brothers would be more help? - I asked instead.

\- Well, as it is now, half of your magic is humanoid, which I could connect to, that's what I brought out from you, that's what caused all the... accidents. The fact that it's all new to you and you didn't discover it and trained it slowly over the years as it usually happens, and that all the power you didn't use - because you didn't know you had any - came to the surface all at once. The other, raw power however is of demon nature, which I'm sure they have more expertise in than I do. - He drank some wine. - Besides, I think your current state is somewhat connected to them. You said you felt that something was different since the day I lent you my power, like it awakened something. Perheaps now that you have a pact with all the seven brothers, it awakened something else. - There was logic behind his words but still I just stared at him. It was one of those days.

\- I see. - I said blankly and finally put the food in my mouth. It wasn't that bad. Or I was just freaking tired. He was trying to read my face for any clues of what I might be thinking. Good luck with that, I thought. My mind felt empty. I was tired. I was pissed. I was scared. I felt everything all at once. It hurt.

\- Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this. For now, I think you should go to bed and try to get some sleep. I will contact Lord Diavolo. - His voice was sweet. I would have been suspicious about that, but he did nothing but help me. He was just being kind. I looked him up and down, than nodded with a small smile.

\- Thank you.

***

\- Aaand then Lucifer came for me and brought me here. - I finished. They all exchanged looks then looked at me.

\- I see. Thank you, Sirii. We will need to discuss what's further to be done, but for now, Lucifer will be your overlooker. You are not to leave his side unless he or I say so. Understood? - Diavolo said, in a quite serious voice. It gave me the shivers. It seemed to be official now.

\- Umm... - I looked at Lucifer, who as far as I remember should have looked pissed or annoyed, but instead was just... worried. Surprise surprise. - Okay. I mean, yes. If you insist.

\- Wonderful. I take it you have no objections, Lucifer? - he looked at him with a smile which basically said that the decision has been made, wheter he likes it or not.

\- ... No. - Now Luci was looking at me. I couldn't read his expression, but I felt the same power radiating from him as before. Well, that's going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon brothers get to see how serious the situation is with Sirii's condition.

Even though it was saturday, Lucifer had some important matters to attend to. I followed him everywhere, and in doing so I saw places I would never have seen otherwise. So many luxurious places, so many demons with different personalities.

They didn't see me as food - whether that was due to Lucifer being my guardian or if they could sense the change in me, I didn't know. I had a chance to see Lucifer at work, mainly being a diplomat at either smoothing thing out between demons or running some necessary errands with the so called nobility. I didn't know they weren't the only ones, but I got enlightened that they called that all the demons who have more power than others and/or run a business.

In a few cases the demons were more focused on their rivals and didn't heed Lucifer's warnings, so he had to.. emphasize them. I always thought highly of him, but seeing him do all this was quite an experience. Though it didn't really take much effort for him and he was clearly tired of all this, to think he's basically doing this because of his sister - and brothers - made me smile.

My D.D.D. kept buzzing, Mammon kept asking where we are and when will be back and Levi was talking about his new games that he wanted to play with me. Since I wasn't needed for anything and seemingly I wasn't going to go on a rampage, I tried to reply to all of their messages. How they both wanted to be noticed made me smile.

\- Bored, are you? - Lucifer averted my attention back to him.

\- No. - I said a little too fast. - I mean... Even though we are not in this situation by choice, it's nice to see such parts exist down here. I don't think I would have seen them otherwise. It's fun in a way. - I looked at a very expensive looking jewellery shop as we walked by.

\- It's okay. I don't like these errands either, to be honest. - he laughed shortly. - But, it's nice to be away from my brothers' mess for a while. And the company is not bad either. - he winked at me. Wait what?

\- Did... you just...? - my jaw was somewhere on the sidewalk and my eyes were about to pop out. 

\- Don't be so surprised. - another short laughter. I wasn't sure he knew exactly why I was surprised. - These errands are much more pleasant with you around. - That caught me by surprise. He just smiled at me. What's going on?

\- Umm.. - I said intelligently. - I'm literally just following you. - I pointed out.

\- Your presence calms me somewhat. It makes it easier to deal with these demons and their problems.

\- Well that's a firts. - I said, remembering how many times he threatened to kill me. Another laugh. Was I imagining all this?

As we were walking home he was asking me about my time back in the human world. It wasn't a pretty three months so I tried to rephrase most of the stuff. His expression usually changed between angry and neutral. I noticed a bakery looking shop.

\- Hey umm.. who is on cooking duty today? - I asked.

\- Asmodeus, I believe. Why? - he followed my gaze. - What's on your mind? - he asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Would it be okay if I would help him? Could we.. could we bring something for Beel too until lunch is ready? - Since the 'puppy eyes' wasn't in my arsenal, I just bat my eyelashes at him which felt kinda stupid since this was Lucifer.

\- I don't see why not. - yet another laughter. When did he become Mr.Relaxed? Did he get swapped when I wasn't looking? - We should hurry then.

He didn't have to tell me twice.

***

\- Hey, Asmo, the rescue team arrived! - I put the bags of food and ingredients on the counter.

\- Ooooh Sirii! Welcome back! What are those? - Asmo asked, already peeking inside.

\- Mmmmm they smell good. - Beel joined us. I have to be honest, him showing up wherever there's food pissed me off at first, but as time progressed and I got to know him better that behavior started to amuse me. It reminded me of my cats and their relationship with food and the noisy bags they got it from. He was adorable.

\- No, Beel. - I slapped his hand away from the bags. I went through them and picked the one that was packed with his desserts then handed it to him. - This is yours. The rest is for all of us. He looked a little surprised, as if he didn't think there is going to be a whole bag just for him.

\- Just for me? You are so kind... - Beel hugged me then sat in his chair. I texted Mammon and Levi that we're home.

\- So Asmo, what are you making? - I asked.

\- I fancied some egg lasagna with bone soup, so that's today's menu. It's almost ready. For dessert I though some pudings would be nice but I see you got that covered. - he said, taking out the sweets, smiling.

\- Yeah well, my idea was to make everyones' favourite, or buy them if possible, since it would take too much time to prepare it all. So we bought some apple pie and cupcakes. As for the rest.. - I gently bumped my shoulder into his, and gave him my sweetest look possible. - If you don't mind.. I'd like you to help me with the poisoned apples and the sushi. I can put together the cheeseburgers and the pizza quickly, then focus on the other two myself.

\- I wasn't planning to be so nice to my brothers, but I can't refuse if it's you who's asking. - he said as he pushed his face to mine. He put a chef's hat on me too and grabbed his D.D.D. - Say cheese!

\- Hey, what's the big idea gettin' so close to Sirii? Back off, Asmo. - Mammon arrived.

\- Who cares about that. Hey, Sirii, check this out! - Levi pushed him aside and shoved his D.D.D. into my face. 

\- I can't see anything if you put it so close. - I pushed his hand back a little. A video was playing, featuring a game.

\- Did you record that? 

\- Yes! I played 'Operation 666' online with my team and we cleared all the bosses in record time, first run! I uploaded it to show everyone that I am indeed the ultimate otaku, and everyone loves it! - It's a good thing I got used to how passionate he can be about games, otherwise I might not have been able to follow him, as he was speaking so fast.

\- So you sort of started your Deviltube/streamer carrier? That's awesome! - I'm not sure how but he got me excited aswell. - By the way, here, Mammon. I guess you can order this any time but since we were in a position to do so, we brought you some instant noodles. Hell-sauce flavored. Maybe we can eat it later while watching a movie? Or playing a board game? - I looked at Levi.

\- No way he's getting near my games with that. - he protested. - But.. I already have a game in mind. I haven't played with it yet since.. it requires at least four players. I'll make sure I know all the details and rules. - with that he ran off.

\- Levi, don't start anything, lunch will be ready soon! You're not gonna eat it in your room! - Asmo shouted after him.

Mammon asked about our little trip with Luci, then talked about his photoshoot while he helped us prepare the food. He was good at making food, same as Asmo and Levi. Satan joined us at some point with a book in his hand - of course -, and he steered the conversation at it. Beel woke Belphie up and Lucifer joined us with Levi.

The lunch was going nicely, with the same old teasing as always. I didn't particularly like them but they felt familiar and soothing, in a way. I gave a toast, saying I was glad to be back, no matter the consequences. Having lunch with them felt like this is how it always should be. I can't believe how much I missed such a simple thing.

\- Mammon, don't you ever think before you speak? - Satan asked. - You wouldn't get into so much trouble.

\- Even if he would, he's still stupid, so it wouldn't make a difference. - added Belphie.

\- Shaddup, both of you! Ya both should respect your elder brother! - Mammon spat.

\- Everything is really delicious. My compliments to the shefs. - said Lucifer. 

\- Mhmmhm I agree *chum* *munch* - agreed Beel. 

\- Hey, don't just ignore me, dammit! - Mammon tried again. I was about to ask them to stop with the teasing, 'cuz it's bugging me aswell, or reassure him that even if noone else is, I will always listen to him, but my head started to hurt. Uh oh. I dropped my fork and put my hands on my head as it felt like if I didn't, it would explode.

\- Sirii? - Mammon and Lucifer noticed at the same time.

\- Hey, are you okay? Is it something you ate? - Levi asked, looking up from his phone to me than to his empty plate. 

\- Why is it so cold in here all of a sudden? - Asmo shrugged.

\- I think it has to do something with why she's back in the Devildom - Satan guessed. - Look.

Everything in the room started shaking, as if an earthquake hit it. There was too many things here that I could destroy or attack the brothers with. Not that I thought I could do much damage to them, but still. 

\- Sirii, look at me. - Mammon said, and grabbed my hand. Lucifer didn't get up but shifted in his chair - in case I needed him, he would be right next to me in a second. The room and everyone in it faded away, and I felt like I'm in a middle of a vortex or whirlpool, made of sticky shadows and black, cold nothingness. I faintly heard some objects shatter on the walls, or simply explode, voices talking about something, and I felt a hand still holding onto me.

Not for long as I automatically moved my hands in a defensive position, and he let go. I may have thrown him across the room. I didn't know, my eyes were closed. I was trying to calm myself as Solomon teached, and concentrate through all the... hatred? I felt I was swimming in pure hatred. Where did that come from? Could it be what I harboured towards myself? Could it manifest itself like this?

I tried to free myself from it, as it tried to pull me in, like underwater. I succeded, only to find myself flying, ascending from the ocean of hatred into the black and purple clouds of pain. This was entirely different from the other rampages. Before I got lost in the thick smoke, almost choking me, I felt firm hands grab my shoulders and shake me, than pull me to a strong, warm body.

At this point my body felt like it's made of ice, even my veins and muscles, and that other body was the opposite, it felt like it's made of lava or if it's the Sun itself. I tried to push it away but it proved stronger than me. That angered me and I automatically pulled all the power from my emotions to match its strength. At that it - he, I realised - pushed me away a little so he can look into my eyes after securing me further into his grip with something that I could feel on my whole back. His look was intense, light blue and yellow swirls appeared in the deep blue of his eyes. Anxiety, protection, determination, love, pain, I read. Mammon.

My hands landed on his chest where I noticed that the destructive energy between us was almost tearing into his flesh as they were battling to overcome one another. The only reason why it didn't was because he was much stronger than this, but if he would have unleashed everything, he probably would have killed me.

The thought of hurting him reached my mind and I felt the room and reality slowly coming back to me. Even so, feeling all that energy around me, the sensation of how it thouched my skin like it had a physical body.. Looking into his eyes, seeing into his soul, down at his very core, I knew how powerful he was. I saw it, felt it, understood it. I shrugged. He didn't even use the tenth of it. There was no question his power was second only to Lucifer's.

As I slipped back into reality, the headache becoming a memory, I realised what I felt on my back were his wings. I don't know why but I found it romantic. He changed back from his demon form and put his hands on my shoulders again. Now we were all just standing there in silence.

\- Are you okay? - Mammon asked, searching my face.

\- To be honest, I didn't believe all this up until now. - said Belphie. - Don't get me wrong...

\- That was kinda cool. And scary. - heard Levi's excited voice.

\- Now that certainly was interesting - added Satan, rubbing his chin.

\- Yeah. I am now. - I replied finally, like I had a serious lag spike. Yeah, Levi isn't the only gamer here.

\- Mammon? - I heard Lucifer. Still looking at Mammon I just wanted to snuggle up to him, so I did, using the situation. Even though I know he blushed at the whole scene, especially in front of his brothers, he didn't pull away, but hugged me instead. I felt safe. He was my anchor.

\- It looked like her emotions suddenly took over and made her almost lose herself in them. - his body became stiff. - I pulled her out of there but it was neither me nor her that closed the gates on those.. energies. - I never heard him so serious before.

\- What do you mean? Was it one of us then? - asked Beel.

\- No. - said Lucifer simply. - I believe it was the misterious entity that's inside of her.

\- This was different from the rest. - I stated as I let go of Mammon. - Compared to others, I sorta knew what was happening and was trying to control it. - I let out a nervous laughter. - It wasn't a total failure, as I destroyed stuff only in this room. - I rubbed my nape. - Sorry for the mess.. I'll help clean it up.

The rest of the day went by without any accident. We played with "Pandora's Sunny Island", the board game Levi talked about earlier. This time though, all of us played, even Satan and Lucifer. Then we played some cards, and decided that we shall play "Guess Who You Are" at some other time.

We were invited to Lord Diavolo's castle for dinner - the original plan was to have a nice meal at Restaurant Six, but it might have not been safe. Lucifer told Diavolo about the 'developements', as he called it, and we all had a great time. We even played cards there too, but noone could beat the Diavolo-Lucifer team - though Barbatos and Satan came close to it.

Upon returning home I managed to convince Lucifer about not to sleep in neither his nor anyone else's room and that I don't need babysitting in my sleep. Again, not sure how I managed that. I started to feel like a father's youngest daughter who gets special treatment. Of course I wouldn't mind if I could have Mammon near me while I sleep, but I felt like I pushed Luci enough as it is, so I just went to bed. Having too much fun is tiring.

Back in the day I had tons of nightmares. The kind that wakes you up at night and makes you never want to fall asleep again. I had a habit of writing them down in a notebook, and after a while I thought why not make a whole book out of them. I had a story behind it and all, but it basically would have represented my nightmares, coloring them a little - not that they needed it. I even experimented with how to cause myself nightmares, as strange as it may sound. In the end, I didn't finish it, and they disappeared. It's usually easier for me to fall asleep with some background noise, but this time I didn't have any problem with sleeping. At first.

_I was walking in a forest. It was dim, cold and silent. The trees were lifeless, had no leaves, yet those were falling from the sky. They shone all shades of gray, but when I touched one, it's colour changed into white, then it became a black feather. In a minute they were falling so dense that I couldn't see anything else. I blinked, and found myself on a spiral staircase, leading down into a basement or a crypt._

_The walls were wet, the air was heavy and had a musty smell. Torches lit up on the walls as I walked down. I heard whispers, and despite the fact that my common sense dictated_ _to get away from there, I felt like I'm drawn to something and couldn't let go. Just like in a movie, I thought. I had to go through a maze of doors and halls, which all seemed to be imbued with magic._

 _I_ _reached the center of it, and there was a huge cage in the middle of the room, made from thick, black bars, with glowing texts and symbols on them. As I approached it, a glowing emerald pair of eyes looked back at me from the darkness of the cage. It felt familiar, yet dangerous. I was just standing there like a fool, when I heard a long growl followed by a suppressed, wicked laughter from behind me. I turned around and saw a big, black cloud with claws jumping at me. I panicked and threw my hands in its direction_ \- and woke up.

Only, not in my room. Looking around and at the sky, I realised that I was still in the Devildom, but I had no idea where. Nothing was familiar about this place. As soon as I got up from the ground, I heard a faint growl again. I looked around, but saw nothing. I rubbed my eyes and called out for the first name that came into my mind. 

\- M-Mammon! - I wasn't sure how he could hear me but I felt like that's all I could do. I thought I noticed something from the corner of my eye so I turned around again, only to see the same darkness come at me. I wasn't sure if it was real or if I was still half asleep, but from reflex I did the same thing as before - and teleported myself to the human world.

The sky was clear of clouds and full of stars. It was beyond beautiful, I thought to myself as I layed on the ground in the snow. Oh, it was winter. I wonder where I could be since it wasn't winter yet where I lived. I love snow. And cold. Winter is my favourite season. There was only a slice of the moon visible but it gave enough light to make the snow glitter. I buried my left hand in it. It was like I remembered. 

I caged the necklace that Mammon gave me with my right hand and held it tightly against my chest. He gave it to me as a gift at Diavolo's birthday party. He asked me what I would want more than anything. I guess he considered it as a typically girlish thing to ask for a gift. Little did he know about the truth behind it. It was a diamond shaped amethyst with two wings - identical to Mammon's in his demon form - wrapped around it. I wished he would be here to see this. I guess he must have seen a lot of beautiful places in his life, considering his true age, but I doubt he spent much time in the human world around winter.

I kept whispering his name, to what end, I don't know. My head was spinning and my body felt heavy like it was made out of stone. I could feel the snow melting under me, soaking my PJ. I should get up. Only, I can't move anymore. Weird. I felt as if my senses died. Suddenly I didn't feel anything. Was I dying? No. Nothing happened to me. I was fine. Was I? Why am I thinking about this when I should get up and get some help? Or at least find some cover or anything? No. Too tired. But why? I didn't do anything.

My thoughts went on and on until I felt a warm hand on my cheek. I heard a voice but it was distant. A face came into view, but I couldn't recognise it. Then the warm hand slapped me and the face was shaking. No, he was shaking me. It was Mammon.

\- Sirii! Sirii! Goddamit, Sirii! Snap out of it! Lucifer! - I heard him shout with a seriously worried look.

\- Mammon? - I asked, surprise coloring my tone, like I didn't believe anything was real.

\- Sirii! Finally! - He pulled me up from the snow, and held me tightly against him. He was warm. It felt very nice.

\- Are you allright? What happened? How did you get here? - I heard another voice coming up. I guess it was Lucifer's. It sounded worried and angry. Have I done something bad?

\- I think she's still in shock or somethin'. Sirii, look at me. - Mammon cupped my face with one of his hands. I looked at him. He was on the brink of crying. His eyes... So many emotions in those deep blue eyes.

\- Mammon. Look. It's beautiful. - I was pointing at the snow with my free hand. I still had snow on it. Mammon looked where I pointed then back at me. If possible, he was even more worried.

\- Yeah, it is. - he said, and grabbed my snowy hand. He put it to his chest, then forced me to look into his eyes again. I felt drunk, but something clicked at the back of my brain and it finally came back from its vacation.

\- Mammon! - I tried to grab him, hug him, but my hands didn't seem to work. I suddenly felt everything, the cold, the pain, even the sounds. I was chilled to the bone. I started shaking so badly that you could mistake it for a seizure.

\- She's back. - he let out a relieved sigh. - Allright, allright... Come 'ere. - Mammon got up from the ground with me in his arms. Lucifer stepped next to us, anger and regret on his face.

\- Let's take her home and make sure she's okay. We can ask what happened later. - said Lucifer. Mammon nodded and they both changed back to their demon forms, then we took off.

***

\- Oh my! - I heard Asmo yelp as he covered his mouth with both of his hands.

\- Is she allright? - Beel and Levi came into view.

\- What happened to her? - Satan and Belphie arrived aswell.

\- We don't know what happened yet. She might still be in shock and she might have caught a cold. Other than that she seems to be fine. If we're lucky. - Lucifer said, wrapping a blanket over me.

\- She's still shakin'. It hasn't gotten any better. - Mammon said, crouching in front of me. They put me in a huge armchair in Lucifer's office, and covered me with additional blankets. Belphie's and Satan's hand was on my shoulders. - Here, have some hot tea. It might help ya warm up. - Mammon held the mug to my mouth and helped me drink. Lucifer was behind him, and the others were surrounding me. They all looked worried and confused. I felt the same. I loved them so much.

\- I had a nightmare and... the next thing I know I got.. teleported. Twice. - I jabbered it out. It surprised all of them.

\- What kind of nightmare? - asked Belphie.

\- Teleported? - asked Satan.

\- How? - Lucifer joined in.

\- Hey... Can't this wait until mornin' or somethin'? Don't ya see her? - Mammon tried to make me drink some more. There was a little consultation.

\- I agree. The state she's in right now, we won't get any more information. We should let her rest. - Satan agreed. I must have looked like shit, if Satan agreed with Mammon. I think it was a first.

\- You are right. - Lucifer gave in. - Allright. I will run her a bath, then lay her down to sleep. The rest of you can go back to sleep.

\- WHAT? - that was Mammon, of course.

\- Mammon, this is really not the time to be jealous and I'm certainly not in the mood for it. - said Lucifer, frustrated.

\- Wh.. I'm n... - Mammon stopped. He looked at me for a long moment, than back at Lucifer with a serious look. - I'm not letting her out of my sight again. - All the chatter sounded very distant and muffled, like I was in another room devided by a closed door.

\- Please, Lucif-fer. - I tried to steady my voice while looking up at him. I was still shaking uncontrollably. My right hand never let go of the necklace, and with my left I grabbed Mammon's arm. Everyone was quiet, like they were watching a movie. Mammon blushed, and Lucifer was contemplating what I asked. I know he wanted to control everything, so I wasn't hopeful. But this time, even if I had to hang on Mammon like a monkey to stay with him, I will do it. I loved all of them, they were like brothers to me. I considered Levi my best friend, but Mammon... Oh he was another story entirely. I needed him now.

\- Fine. - Luci let out a sigh. - Mammon, Beel, help Sirii take a bath then lay her down to sleep in Mammon's room and stay with her. We will continue this in the morning. I will notify Lord Diavolo about everything.

\- Wh... why does Beel have to -- I tightened my grip on Mammon's arm to signal him to shut up. He did. - Ugh fine... - he murmured quietly. To my surprise even Asmo didn't have anything to say about it. I guess the whole situation was way worse than I previously thought.

\- Why your room? - I asked from Mammon as he carried me. 

-'Cuz yours is.. in a little rough shape. - Oh.

***

The bath was very hot and it felt amazing. I was still shaking but it was a huge improvement. Every ounce of the place smelled like Mammon. I breathed in his scent, knowing I will leave my own here. In his little kingdom. Oh how he will whine about it later. Since Mammon was too embarassed, Beel helped me into the bathtub. I guess Lucifer chose him because he is the most innocent out of all of them. I totally agreed. Not that I was much to look at, but he didn't even tried to peek. He's so good and kind, it's hard to believe he's a demon. Satan and Asmo brought some food, they thought it might help. I tried to eat it but my stomach didn't appreciate the effort, I almost threw up. I just wanted to sleep, preferably in Mammon's arms.

Since his bed was big enough for four people, noone was forced to sleep on the couch or on the floor. After beel calmed down, knowing I wasn't in danger anymore, he realised he's hungry again, so he went to the kitchen to stack up, leaving me and Mammon alone. I climbed into the bed and just lay there. Mammon settled down next to me and covered me with a huge blanket. No, that won't do.

\- Mammon. Could I... I mean, is it okay If I... snuggle up to you? I'm... I'm still freezing. - I asked innocently.

\- Wh... I mean... Sure. Just this once. - he moved his arm so I could get close. - Who wouldn't want to s-snuggle up to the Great Mammon. - he tried to be cool but he was blushing, yet he had a serious look on his face. He looked away for a second but other than that his eyes were fixated on me. - But uh... I don't let just anyone do that, ya know. - Now it was my turn to blush. I felt dizzy, kinda when you are tipsy, my body was still shaking and was cold, but... there was so many things I wanted to tell him. Somehow I had to. I don't know why I felt like the time for all that was now but, I had to say something.

\- After I returned to the human world I had trouble keeping my mind off that one year I spent here. I couldn't concentrate. Even my hobbies couldn't distract me for long. - I blurted out out of nowhere. It caught him by surprise. - The nights were the worst... - I continued, while he was in... well, while he was being Mammon. - I had trouble falling asleep - not that that's anything new in the human world for me. When I finally managed, nightmares kept torturing me - not like this one tonight though. --

\- Nothing really seemed to help... Apart from genuine sadness, despair and aching loneliness, there was nothing that could fill the void in my heart. Not even close. So I... I cried myself to sleep for a while. I missed you guys so much... All of you. - I said slowly as I gripped his T-shirt where my hand was just resting on his chest until now. - Especially you, Mammon. - I felt him stiffen under my hand.

\- Y-you should be sleepin'. Not sayin' stuff like that outta nowhere. - his voice was almost only a whisper.

\- I know. But... I can't sleep now. Not until I finally said my piece.. The fact that I didn't tell you all this already, months ago, is eating me from the inside. - The sudden rush of adrenaline or.. something, made my heart go crazy. - I missed you... I really missed you... - I was not far from crying. 

\- O-of course you did. Who wouldn't miss my... me. - he tried to keep up the cool act still.

\- I missed the intoxicating mixture of sweet, fresh and leather scent that your skin, cologne and characteristic brown jacket create. - I brushed his neck with the tip of my nose for a long second. - The rumble of your beating heart. How it intensifies and starts racing like there is a drum-parade going on in your chest when I'm close to you. Like right now. - I smiled, and as on cue, it increased in volume. I raised myself up on one elbow so I could see more of him. --

\- How it calms down for the same reason. - I looked down at my hand that was now just resting on his chest again. - Your jealous and greedy tantrums that you throw over anyone who gets 'too close to me'. Your gentle and caring touch. - I looked back up at him and gently caressed his red cheek with my fingers. - How you are - despite your best efforts - laid bare in front of me when you embrace me. How you're desperate to deny that you care. - I closed my eyes and slightly shook my head while smiling. --

\- Your caramel looking, surprisingly soft skin. - I went on with the move down his neck. - The heat of your body which could fire up the entire Devildom and melt away all the ice in the human realm - and possibly warm up space itself. - My hand found its way back onto his chest with open palm. - Your beautiful, expressive blue eyes, which I could always get lost in, reminding me of an ocean, with just a little bit of yellow, marking the lone island where my soul can find its peace. - He became more and more embarassed and was looking away but at that he looked me in the eye.

He seemed like he wanted to say something but decided to stay silent instead. - The playful look in them when you found another 'great way' to make 'fat stacks'. The way they vividly shine when you look at me. - Like now, I didn't add. I smiled at him in a way which I believe alone could have said all I wanted to. - Your soft, silky, white hair which sometimes defies gravity and in doing so gives you the most adorable of boyish looks. - I continued anyway, stroking his hair with my fingers lightly. He closed his eyes at my touch. He seemed so vulnerable now.

\- Your voice, which - unlike others - I could listen to all day and all night, so much so that I would be happy to hear it first thing in the morning after I wake up and the last thing in the evening before I go to bed, falling asleep in your arms. - Like I planned for tonight, I didn't add either. His grip on my back tightened. - Your laughter which no matter what state I'm in, can always brighten my mood and make my whole day. - Come to think of it, it was a voice of an angel. Now I could believe that he actually was one back in the day.

\- How your cheeks become crimson red when I praise you, when I'm kind to you, or when you realise that you are being nice to me. - Or when I'm finally admitting how I feel, Mr. Cherry. I brushed said cheeks gently with one finger. - The way you protect me, worry for me even over the slightest things. - Like he did when I pricked my finger when I was trying to make a stuffed panda prototype for him. - How you express all that in your own way. The fact that no matter what, at the end of the day, you are still YOU. - My hand was creeping down to his neck again, when he put his hand on mine, stopping the movement.

\- Y... you... - I saw how hard it was for him to say anything. He didn't expect to hear anything like this. Not from me, not from anyone else. Long moments passed, and we were just looking at each other in silence. You could only hear our fastened breathing. - S-stop being.. so nice to me.. I'm not... like-- the words died in his throat as I gently yet firmly slided my hand back up on his neck and burried my fingers in his hair, caressing his nape.

\- I... I-Is this some sorta... - he didn't finish, but he didn't have to. He thought of himself as a scumbag, his brothers doing nothing but reassure him of that, even though they couldn't really feel that way. I could see a wide range of emotions in his eyes, on his face, as they alternated, making him insecure and confused.

\- Some say that you are a stupid, greedy little scumbag with no other interest in the world than money. - I saw something move in his eyes. - But I know that's not true. Oh no. You can be greedy, hell, that's your thing, your prerogative, as Avatar of Greed. You can act silly, childish even, and do things before you think, but if you really put your mind into it, sometimes you are even a genius - remember your favourite "Real Life Simulator" game we played with Levi? Yeah. - He was really good at that game. - We should play with it again sometime. - I smiled again.

\- And lastly, if you wish to, you can totally act like an arsehole. Like everyone else. Like how you did when I first came here. Hmpf... You hated me. - I laughed. - To be honest, you certainly wasn't my favourite either. And yet... here we are. - I looked at him again. - I guess time really can change everything.

Maybe it was only my imagination, but he had tears in his eyes. He slowly slid his hand onto mine, pulling it away from his neck towards his heart, crossing our fingers. I reassured him with another smile.

\- But... behind the mask, you are a caring person who loves his brothers - more than you hate them anyway. - I tried to swipe the tears away with my finger, which was a little harder since he didn't let go of my hand. - You wouldn't have joined them otherwise in the first place. And... if someone says you're only interested in money, then... they don't know about me, yet. - I suddenly blushed and had to look away.

\- At least.. I hope.. I mean.. I feel like you do care about me. A.. a great deal in fact. - Now I was playing with his T-shirt's wrinckles that I made before, my gaze following my fingers' movements. - After all, you are my precious first man - as you like to call yourself aswell. My guardian demon. And... I'm your gutsy human who never knows when to stop. - Like maybe now. My eyes found his again. Even though his face became more and more red - to the point that I was worried - he didn't look away this time.

\- I feel like... - I gulped. - I became yours just as you became mine when we made the pact. At that time it didn't feel like it but... it became the most special bond to me I ever had. - There was something in his eyes that made it impossible to look away.

\- I didn't even thank you for saving me. I uhh.. eheh. - I let out a short, nervous laugh. - Thank you. - His grip on my hand tightened and his other arm pulled me closer to his body. I somehow wasn't cold anymore. Quite the contrary. I was still shaking a little, but it wasn't from the cold anymore.

\- Y...You mean the whole world to me, Mammon. I can't and I don't want to imagine my life without you anymore. - I grabbed his T-shirt on his shoulders with my other hand. - Don't... don't ever let me go again. I... I love you. - I said finally. I felt relieved, as if a weight fell off of my chest. Even if he didn't feel the same way it felt good to finally say it. 

\- Y... you w-what? - he asked, eyes widened, doubt and surprise coloring his tone.

\- I... I am in love with you, Mammon. For quite some time now.. And I do mean it - with all my little black heart. I would never joke around with something like that. - I added, because I saw he wanted to protest or say something like don't I dare make a joke out of this 'cause this ain't funny.

\- If I will have to go back to the human world again, after whatever is happening with me is... solved, without you being there for me, I... I would rather commit suicide right here and now... - His expression was beyond surprised. If I wouldn't have been so flushed, I might have found it amusing.

\- S... Sirii... Are... Are you bein' serious right now? - his voice was gentle and somehow sad. - Do you... do ya really think all that... of me? I mean I... I'm... I'm not... - he tried to tell me something. He really did have expressive eyes, and I could see what was going through his head.

\- You do deserve love and attention, Mammon. And **I** want to be the one who gives it to you. - I moved closer to him, pressing my body against his side, and I put my wandering hand - which in his surprise I freed from his hand - on his cheeks again, the end of my fingers combing through his hair.

\- Since you always whine about it, I'm going to give you a heads up this time. I'm going to kiss you. - and before he could say or do anything, I kissed him.

He didn't immediately kissed back, and as the seconds went by I was worried that I went too far, so I pulled away. Or I would have, if Mammon wouldn't have put his hand on my head behind my ear, burying his fingers in my hair, pulling me towards him, kissing me back.

It was... simply everything. All the told and untold emotions, all the pain, all the joy. It was tender and passionate. It was what I needed. What we both needed, I believe.

When we came apart we were panting. Then laughing. We both might have been crazy. Or it was just love. Or both, if it wasn't the same. We also didn't care.

\- Does this... - I gently traced his lower lip with my thumb - mean that you... feel the same way? - I asked, like it wasn't obvious.

\- S-silly human... The Great Mammon doesn't love just anyone. - he said in a playful tone, brushing my hair out of my face with two fingers. - But... he does love **his** human. - he added in a more serious yet gentle tone. Then he flashed his signature smile at me. I mirrored his actions then closed my eyes and snuggled up to him again. I completely stopped shaking, finally. I felt safe, in every possible way.

\- Y'know.. back when Belphie... - he suddenly said, his voice as smooth as silk - When you almost... when you were dying in my arms... - his voice trailed off. - He mocked me that I looked like it was the end of the world... but for me it really felt like that. I... I don't know what I would have done if... - he shivered.

I didn't know how to reply so I just shifted my upper body closer to his and tightened my arm around him.

\- When Lucifer said you only had a week left here... - he continued. - It was like he slapped me, but.. it hurt way more than all the torture he could come up with. I didn't know what to do. How to be around you. And then you were gone. Everyone was down. Hell broke out. I mean... ya know. - he tried to gesticulate with his hand that was resting on my side. It tickled.

\- And then tonight... - he shook his head. - To wake up to your cry for help only to find out you're not in your room - which by the way looks like as if a tornado went through it -, then hearin' your voice again from somewhere far away, not knowin' in which direction to go... - he pulled me on top of him so he could hug me all the way. He put two fingers under my chin then gently raised my face so he could look into my eyes again. 

\- Ya almost gave me a heart attack. The only reason I didn't lose my mind was 'cuz I had to find ya. Never do that again. - he leaned down to breathe a kiss on my lips. 

\- I wasn't planning to, you know... - I said, lowering my head onto his chest again. His breathing was even and calm. I giggled. The necklace ended up right next to my face. - By the way... do you know why I wanted a necklace? - I asked like it's the greatest riddle of all time. 

\- MM-mmm. - he hummed, his voice echoing in my ear from being on his chest.

\- I wanted to have something from you that I could always wear, so even when you couldn't be with me, I would have this. - I traced the wings on the medal. - I only asked this from you. It's shape looks like the diamonds on your jacket when you're in you demon form. I asked for amethyst 'cuz that's my horoscope's gemstone. The wings represent your wings, wrapped around the stone as you always protect me. - I told him. - And it's silver because I prefer that - I giggled again. - It's also something that tells everyone that... you know. That I'm somehow.. taken. - I couldn't help but blush again.

\- Perfect. - he said simply, sounding very pleased, then he put a blanket over us, his left hand over my waist, his right on my head, caressing my hair.

I never wanted this moment to end. I don't know when Beel came back - if he did - but I was glad he gave us some privacy. I will have to thank him later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> It took way too long to finish this one.  
> I kept restarting and deleting the whole thing because I wasn't satisfied.   
> I'm.not saying it's good now but.. oh well.  
> I hope you like it none the less!  
> If it brings a smile on you - even if just for how bad it is - it was worth my time, lmao :)

The next morning we had breakfast at Diavolo's. The prince himself suggested it, since this situation with me required all of their attentions. Solomon was there aswell, which was a pleasant surprise. He wasn't really responsible for me, all we had in common was that we're both humans, yet he took the time to come down here and stay with us for as long as he's needed, if possible. Maybe he's just curious. Anyhow, I felt better.

Diavolo and Barbatos greeted us the same way as always, but everyone seemed to be more tense than usual. It didn't help at all. Mammon sat next to me and tried to be supportive in his own way, 'cuz he might not be the brightest, but he saw how uncomfortable I was none the less. He's the best.  
I told them my dream, every detail I remembered. I shrugged at the memory.

\- A black cloud with claws attacked you? - Diavolo asked.

\- Like a ghost made of black smoke or whatever instead of being transparent, and it had claws like.. like an eagle, but with more fingers, and it was the size of my head. I don't know.. - He and Lucifer exchanged looks.

\- That could be a lot of things. A ghost, a demon, a curse, a manifestation of a strong emotion - like before, a trauma from your life, or just your imagination, and so on. - Lucifer said. He seemed extra frustrated the whole time. 

\- Even though that was the catalyst of the events, we can't be sure what it was entirely, therefore we can't really do anything about it. Solomon, I'd like to hear your oppinion on the matter. - stated Diavolo and looked at Solomon. 

\- I have some ideas, if things go that way, I will certainly take actions - Solomon said. Diavolo nodded.

Everyone started shifting in their seats and Mammon put his hand closer to mine on the table. I really appreciated the sentiment, but all I could do was to give him a small nod.

\- As for the other.. thing - Diavolo started.

\- It sounds like something hidden within you, locked away. It could be that power you can't control, but.. since the cage was intact, it's unlikely. - Solomon continued.

\- The cage's bars were covered in magical texts and symbols, right? - Barbatos joined in. Like the others he didn't say anything up until now. Unlike the others though, he didn't seem tense or worried. He always gave me the impression that he knows way more than anyone else. I mean, he could see into the future if he wanted to..

\- Yes. Glowing in turquoise and white. - I answered. 

\- Did you recognise any of them? - Barbatos went on.

\- Umm.. no. But I didn't really had the time to take a closer look.

\- I see. That's unfortunate. - with that he went back to his butler state.

\- But.. it was just a nightmare. I mean, it's not like something is really.. - I stopped and thought about what had happened up until now. - Is it? - I looked around, confused. Apart from Solomon, noone was looking at me, not even Mammon. 

\- All things considered, at this point, I highly doubt that anything is a coinsidence. We know already that's something is inside of you. Since I couldn't communicate with it in any way, I suggested it might be a demon. Hearing what happened since we part ways, I still believe it is one. - He made his signature thinking move. - Your inner demon.

\- Her what? - Mammon marveled.

\- It might sound out of place, but it makes sense. If I would have to guess.. - he pondered, speaking slowly - I'd say that her inner demon, that's always been there, sleeping, now awakened, but can't get out, can't get to the surface. She could leak some of her energy to be able to take control for a brief moment so she can protect you from your own rampage. She might get stronger every time you go out of control, but she can't let you die for she would die with you. That thing that attacked you might have been a manifested part of her energy, trying to take over little by little, so she can be in control. - Solomon finished. Everyone was looking at him like he's crazy, then the same attention averted to me. As if I didn't feel like a freak already..

\- Her inner demon? - Diavolo repeated. - Are you saying that her connection to her ancestor - Lilith - is still so strong that she has a.. demon side? That she's... half demon? - he wondered. It sounded ridiculous. It just did. 

\- That's impossible. - Lucifer said in a tone that indicated that this is the end of this idea. Unfortunately he was the only one who felt this way.

\- Not entirely. Even though Lilith was reborn as a human, a certain amount of her power must have remained with her. That could then be inherited by her daughter, then her daughter, and so on. - said Diavolo.

\- Since Lilith, her family tree only consisted of females. None of them had a son. - added Solomon. - Not that it has much to do with this.

\- If not used, one's magical ability will fade away over time, in this case, over generations. For it to be so strong within you to actually show, one of your close male relatives must have been a wizard. - explained Solomon, addressed to me. - That way your dormant magical abilities could be revived automatically, and now they awakened - wether that was because of me lending you some power or you making pacts with all of the brothers, I don't know. I would say it's both.

\- This is ridiculous! - Lucifer stood up suddenly. I've seen him angry before, but this was different somehow. He seemed sad, worried and angry at the same time. - Are you saying that she's basically half demon and none of us realised that before? - he almost spat the words. The purple cloud of his energy was visible, and that was never a good sign. - And why now? It has been months.

\- Lucifer, please. - Diavolo tried to reason with him which was also an order. - Sit down.

\- I believe so. Her DNA could be more susceptible to such changes, considering her lineage. I know how it sounds but.. - started Solomon.

\- No! - Lucifer was now in his demon form, and I don't think anyone knew what he would have done next. 

\- L-Lucifer? - I tried to reach him aswell. He didn't even look at me. His gaze was fixated on Solomon, but his rage wasn't directed at him. It wasn't directed towards anyone.

\- Lucifer, please, sit down. Lord Diavolo insists. - warned him Barbatos aswell. Still nothing. Out of nowhere, I felt a surge of power flow through me, and it brought almost the same amount of rage as his.

\- Lucifer, sit down. Now. - I ordered, and even I couldn't recognise my own voice. Not gonna lie, I felt badass when Lucifer changed back to normal and sat down. 

\- Wh.. what the.. - gasped Mammon. Everyone was either surprised or in shock - except Barbatos. Lucifer was especially surprised, and he was finally looking at me. I wished he didn't. I guess that scene hurt his pride and if looks could kill...

\- Oh don't give me that look. - I held his gaze, my rage growing. - You are the great diplomat and the most reasonable, the oldest and wisest, yet you lose control just as easily as everyone else if something doesn't go your way. And what's that about me being a demon? - I looked at Solomon, gesturing over my head. - I mean come on.. if you gonna come up with a tale, at least make it believable. - I put my right hand on my forehead, trying to massage it, and I slapped the table with my other hand in a fist. I suddenly had a terrible headache.   
\- And for fuck's sake... if you want to do something, make these migranes stop! They're the fucking problem! - if I could, I believe I would have torn out my own hair in little chunks. - They're driving me crazy!

And with that the table started shaking, the air filled with electricity, and the world changed around me. I was in another world, standing in one place and my surroundings were flying around me in circles, like I was standing in the eye of a tornado. Everything was a sickening blurr, and I couldn't understand any of the shreds of voices that were becoming louder by the second. I tried to move but it was futile. I tried to reach for my newly found power, and to my surprise, it responded. The world stopped spinning, and all that was a blurr before, flew into me, changing the world to white around me, as if I sucked out the colors from a painting, and now it was only the white canvas. My body couldn't cope with the sudden rush of energy; my legs gave out and I fell to the ground, trembling. 

\- Unless you wan't to die, don't do that again. - I heard a deeper female voice suddenly. I looked around. My vision was blurry but I saw a shilouette of a woman. A woman with.. wings?

\- Y..you.. - I tried to speak but it felt like someone was choking me.

\- Don't. - she laughed. It was both beautiful and horrific. - Until next time. - with that she disappeared and I found myself falling into seemingly nothingness. I couldn't grab onto anything, and I felt the same anger and hatred gathering around me as before. 

\- Sirii. - I heard a familiar voice. It was distorted but I recognised it. Mammon. I felt a soothing warmness spread through my body. It acted as a shield against everything that was threatening to overcome me. I slowly slipped back into reality. 

\- What the hell happened? - I heard Beel's worried voice. Mammon was standing in front of me and his hand was on my forehead. 

\- I... I'm not sure. - I croaked massaging my throat. I looked up at Mammon. - Thank you.

\- Are you allright? - he asked. His hand slid down to my cheeks, the movement sending shivers through my spine. 

\- I am now. Thank you. - I smiled at him. I don't know what was in my eyes, but he blushed. I heard a faint "Oh?" from Asmo. 

-Well, that was less intense than the first time. At least from the outside. - Solomon said. He looked at Lucifer as if he wanted to ask something, but seeing what state he was in, he turned to Mammon instead. Lucifer was just not himself.   
\- Mammon, was there anything particular about the place she teleported to? Was it familiar or can you connect it to anything?

\- N-no. Not really. But I didn't really looked aroun'. I mean.. I was worried about.. - as soon as he realised what he wanted to say he blushed again, looking away.

\- I see. I would like to visit the place none the less if possible. - Solomon came closer. - The fact that she could pull of a transportation without additional training and didn't end up a pile of glue is fascinating enough, but she did it twice in such a quick succession. I mean, it's doable, even if it's tiring, for someone more experienced, but in her case.. It could have ended up much worse. - He shook his head. - How about we go for a walk, Sirii? - he suggested. - You can come too, of course. In fact, I think that is for the best. - he added, looking at Mammon.

\- I couldn't agree more. - agreed Diavolo, looking at Lucifer.

\- If there's nothing more... - Lucifer said and disappeared through the door so fast as if he was flying. I had no idea what has gotten into him.

*** 

\- So you believe it was her? - Solomon asked. I nodded, still puzzled. I was shaking a little so Mammon was holding my hands as we were walking. Yeah, that was the only reason why.

\- That's a really bad sign. It might not be long until she tries to take control. You must not leave her side. - he adressed the last piece to Mammon. - She seems to respond only to you.

\- I won't. - Mammon said curtly, with such determination. He was so adorable I just wanted to jump into his arms and shower him with kisses.

\- Yes, I believe it won't be a problem for you - Solomon said with a little half smirk which made both of us blush. 

We teleported to the spot where I arrived accidentaly not long ago. There was nothing particularly special about that place. As we checked it out, we found an old, small, abandoned wooden house and a lake with a tiny waterfall and lots of rocks nearby. Even though it had to be abandoned for decades, it was still pretty. The lake was breathtaking, right out ofna fairy tale.

\- Amazing - I said in awe, taking in my surroundings. 

\- It really is. The water has magical abilities. Whoever lived here was most likely a warlock or a witch - Solomon added. - Look at the stones and their carvings - he pointed at them. - Those are symbols, runes for healing, those are for concentrating, those are for protection... - he was pointing at the different symbols as he went on. I have no idea how I didn't notice them before. I also didn't notice that even though it was like what, a day ago, since I was here, the weather changed. It was still cold but there wasn't any snow.

\- Everything was covered in snow before. Now I don't see any trace of it left - I said, surprised.

\- That's not uncommon either. It serves as a sort of barrier, for protection from unwanted guests - Solomon explained. 

\- So before I wasn't, but suddenly we are welcome here? - I asked a little confused.

\- Something like that - Solomon agreed. I looked around even more confused and wary than before. I suddenly had a bad feeling about this place. 

\- I think we should go - Mammon said before I could.

\- Couldn't agree more - I nodded, then we teleported back to the Devildom.

* * * * * 

\- Who're you callin' an idiot? - Mammon shouted.

\- Although you are, I simply said that if you don't know anything about the topic, don't say stupid and untrue things as if they are facts - said Satan.

\- Lolol, you're at it again. I think I'll make a video of your constant arguing and upload it to Deviltube so everyone can see what I have to endure every day - Levi joined in.

\- If you're making a video about anyone, it should be me, of course. You will get way more likes - Asmo winked.

\- Can't you just skip this, at least once? It's very annoying - Belphie yawned.

\- Mmm, this is really good, Sirii. I think I will have seconds - Beel joined.

\- Beel, you're already on your 5th plate - Lucifer said dryly. 

\- Umm, thank you, Beel. As long as there is any, you're welcome to eat all you want. I'm glad you like it - I said, sending him a smile. I heard Mammon mumble to himself as everyone was back to eating. This was a usual weekend lunch and I enjoyed it as it became the normal way of things for me during that one year. Moments like these, it felt like nothing changed and I was back at R.A.D. But of course it wasn't the case as the usual headache said hello once again.

To my surprise it wasn't the now standard 'destroyer of the world' kind of thing, just a migrane. A pretty bad one, considering I could only hear some beeping sounds with a static background noise, and saw only purple and grey spots dancing like crazy in the blackness for a short amount of time. But still, it was a nice change that I only felt like fainting and vomiting from the pain and confusion, but I wasn't destroying anything around me. Yeah, my life is a little different than it was before, I suppose.

When I could open my eyes without wanting to fell off of the chair, I saw chaos. They took the arguing to another level. Again.

\- Stop calling me that! - Mammon shouted, again.

\- Then stop acting like one! - Asmo said. They both seemed pretty upset. Looking around, everyone was upset. They didn't even notice that I zoned out.

\- Why can't we just once have a nice, peaceful lunch? Is it so much to ask? - Lucifer sighed in an irritated voice.

\- Hey, he started this! - Mammon responded, pointing at Asmo. - Mind your own business! - he addressed him.

\- You know what, a stupid scum like you don't even worth my time - said Asmo frustrated and was about to stand up and leave the dining room.

\- He's right, I'm disappointed with myself aswell that a money-grubbing, ignorant idiot like you could work me up so bad - said Satan. And suddenly I was glad I didn't hear anything else they said, because enough was enough.

\- Allright, that's it - I said as I suddenly got up from my chair and brought down my hands with a crash on the table. - I don't care what Mammon said or did, you need to stop this. Even if he can protect himself or it doesn't really bother him, it bothers me. So, you can either learn how to talk in a civilised way to each other, or you can eat alone in your room from now on. I just about had enough of this. You're all acting like children. It's ridiculous. - I said with almost one breath. Damn, I held that back until now but it felt great to finally stand up to them. 

Everyone gave me the surprised look and I didn't care.  
\- Oh sorry, you have a problem with what I just said? - I asked, leaning forward. I felt like I was back in school and the teacher was scolding the class, only this time, I was the teacher.

\- Sirii's right. - Lucifer said simply. He was the first to continue eating. Asmo sat back and looked like a sad puppy. Mammon was watching his food very carefully, like it's the most interesting thing in the world. His cheeks were pink. Satan was looking at me with a puzzled expression, as if he doesn't know that he wants to lash out at me or apologize.

\- Wow, that was scary, lol - Levi said.

\- I'm sorry Sirii. I didn't mean to upset you - said Asmo.

\- Oh I'm not the one you should apologize to. But I appreciate it, Asmo, thank you. - I wasn't expecting to hear the same thing said to Mammon, but the trio exchanged looks with one another, which I guess counted as one. 

\- You don't have to do that ya know. F-for me. It's a little embarassin' - said Mammon silently. 

\- Embarassing? - I asked, feeling my temper starting to rise up again. - Well, I couldn't care less, darling. Sorry. - He looked at me as if I insulted his credit card.

\- W-what? - he gasped.

\- Do you really want to have this conversation here and now? - because I did.

\- Wh.. hell yes I do! - he raised his voice. Oh, you're on. - What do ya mean you don't care? And.. I don't need to be cuddled, I can stand up for myself! - he said, though he wasn't very convincing in the tough bad boy act. Like almost never. But I loved him for trying anyway.

\- I thought pride was Lucifer's thing. - I put down my fork as I finished eating and looked up at him. - Like I said, I know you can defend yourself. I meant what I said like I said it. I would do the same thing for any of you. But especially for you. - He wanted to go on but blushed instead.

\- And why is that? - Satan asked. I looked at him with my head tilted to the side. - Why is he a special case?

\- To be honest, you're always different around him - Belphie joined in. Before Asmo could have said anything, I ended the suspicion.

\- Why? Because I... - I looked at Mammon who was just realising what was happening. - Because I love him. - He blushed and I hoped his head won't explode.

\- Oh? But you love all of us, don't you Sirii? - Asmo asked with his sweet voice. He was good at this.

\- I do. I love all of you. But... - Before I could finish, hell broke out again. They were addressing each other with interesting choice of words, accused each other for everything they could cook up, and were almost yelling again. 

\- Yeah so don't always steal Sirii from us! - said Levi.

\- You're so clingy, always glued to her side. It has to stop. - said Belphie.

\- I never have the opportunity to really talk to her because you're always around.. - added Satan.

\- Oh yeah? Well guess what, it will remain so! Deal with it! - said Mammon.

\- Why? Why are you so fixated on her? - asked Asmo. 

\- Aren't you all? - Lucifer asked.

\- No, he's taking it to another level - answered Belphie.

\- I was her first and I'm supposed to watch over her! O-of course I'm always aroun'. 

\- You don't have to protect her from us - said Levi like he was offended. Maybe from Asmo, I self commented. - And she's not a R.A.D. student anymore, so your "assignment" is over! You were always complaining about it anyway!

\- Says the creepy otaku who never came out of his room until she came along! - Mammon retorted.

\- We wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to. Unless that's what she asks. - Asmo winked at me. I sighed and now I understood Lucifer's point of view.

\- Hey, back off from my girl! - said Mammon and poked Asmo on his chest.

Dead silence. It took some time to understand what happened. I looked at Mammon with eyes wide open. Everyone did. Even Beel stopped eating - not that there was much food left anyway.

\- W.. what did you say? - I asked so silently I wasn't sure if he heard it. Through his blush he looked at me.

\- Y-you're my girl, right? - he asked so adorably I almost ate him as dessert. His voice reeked of insecurity and his eyes.. those deep blue eyes were begging me. - I.. I won't allow anyone to get their dirty hands on you! - he said confidently. Everyone was still shocked so he didn't have any objections.

\- I'm not your property. - I got up and closed the distence between us. - But I am your girl - I said smiling before I kissed him in front of everyone. 

I will regret to my dying days that I could only take a mental imagine from their faces. It was just priceless.

\- Awwh. As much as I don't understand why in the world would you choose him over any of us, you're way too cute. - That was Asmo of course. - With a little bitterness though but I'm happy for you - he said with a smile. - Took you long enough, big brother. - I felt that comment on another level.

\- T..that doesn't change anything, right? You will still play games with me, right? Just the two of us? - asked Levi. I loved how that was his most pressing concern. I sat back to my seat, my cheeks red.

\- We haven't finished Momonoke Land, did we? - clearing my throat I looked at him, my brows high up. He let out a releived sigh and started typing something on his D.D.D. The others didn't say anything. 

Lucifer looked like as if someone kicked him in the stomach so hard that even he could feel it. He was just staring blankly at Mammon and me. I wasn't sure what to do or say to him, wasn't even sure if I should have or not. 

I didn't have to ponder too much on it though since the world started to fade into black without any warning. I heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. It felt like I simply died in a second. Could he...?

No. He wouldn't. Despite him being... well, Lucifer, I trust him with my life. I trust all of them. 

This was something else. As my hearing came back slowly, I heard a low female voice. I heard it before. It was laughing. It was all I could hear, it filled my head. My body started to move on its own, I couldn't control it. I was a mere bystander in my own body. 

I did.. something, which made all the brothers reveal their demon form and I could see their energy vibrating around them. It was beautiful. I smelled into the air like a hound searching for prey. 

My eyes got fixated on Lucifer. I tried to pull him to myself, but Mammon interrupted me. My eyes averted to Mammon, and since he was already next to me, I smelled his neck. My body recognised it but I didn't. The scent wasn't the usual mixture of his cologne and leather jacket, it was sweet as honey, but also fresh like the grass right after you cut it.

I caressed his cheeks, slid my hands around his neck and kissed him hard. He tasted... Oh god. I never, ever wanted to stop. I wanted to devour him as much as be with him, right there and then, not caring about who sees or hears us. He kissed me back but only for a moment, then he grabbed my wirsts and tossed me away a little so he could look at me. 

\- S..Sirii? Can you hear me? - he asked. I wanted to answer but I couldn't. 

\- My, of course I can, silly boy. It's me, after all. - I said while throwing my hair back. - It's allright, love. Don't be shy. - I heard myself, though not in my own voice. He was clearly confused about what to do.

\- Mammon! Concentrate! - I heard Lucifer. I glared in his direction and hissed. I didn't know I can do that. 

Mammon grabbed my forearms, and tried to... pull me out of my trance, I suppose. I looked back at him, deep into his eyes.

\- She loves you but this won't work anymore. - I heard myself say, in a very serious, almost threatening tone. He was taken aback by that, so I tried to free myself. He didn't let me so I used a spell that made the touch of my skin similar to touching burning lava. He let me go with smoking hands, and I was at the door in a second - I moved with increased speed. 

\- Well isn't this fun - I said and the hairs on my back and my arms stood up from my own voice.

Before I could move, Lucifer was right in front of me.  
He grabbed my arms, same as Mammon, but when he did, energy rose up from the touch. All different kinds of colors were forming shapes of runes then it envelopped us in a bright teal light and disappeared in a little explosion that left me breathless.

\- Thank you - I said somehow and gave him the sweetest and ugliest smile.

He didn't let go but instead tried to drain me - from my powers or my life, I didn't know, it felt they were the same. I tried to resist but he was clearly stronger. And then I passed out.

* * * * * 

After the earlier events the demons decided that it will be for the best if I stay with him and Mammon for the rest of the day. It was a nuisance for both of them but they did it anyway, for me. They didn't even argue which genually shocked me. 

They left me with Solomon for a short while to his request. He put some sort of shield on me, that - if everything was true - protected me from using my powers when I'm not myself. He also gave me a book about spells and runes. In his own way he seemed pretty excited about me - that I might become a sorceress myself.

Even though the others didn't have to stay with me all the time, they were sort of around me too. They were trying to make me forget about this whole situation and make sure I was okay. I feel so special.

I was to sleep at Lucifer's with Mammon being there aswell. At this point I could hardly even go to the bathroom alone. I couldn't imagine this before but I didn't mind it.

Lucifer sat down at his desk, putting his D.D.D. on his table. I sat on the couch, my legs pulled under me. I looked at his direction and saw a huge pile of paperwork in front of him.

\- Can I.. help? - I asked, my voice weak and tired.

\- Even if you could, I don't think you are in a condition to do so. - His voice was just as tiredas mine, without even a hint of the anger and frustration he had in it before. He could do some rest.

\- Maybe. Or maybe it could take my mind off of.. everything. - I responded stolidly. He didn't even look at me in response. Allright then, I thought. - Where will we sleep?

\- You can sleep with me on the bed and Mammon can sleep on the sofa - he answered the same way.

\- I'm sure the sofa can hold both Mammon and me then - I said casually and started to make it ready to sleep on. I purposefully didn't look at him but I saw him gazing at me for a second. Hurt your pride, twice now, did I. 

Mammon still haven't returned so I was browsing on my D.D.D. I thought I will find the others chatting about the current "sleepover at Luci" thing, or the fact that Mammon and I are a thing (finally), but everyone was quiet. They were all worried and tired and didn't feel like joking around I guess. Not even Asmo came to the rescue this time. It felt depressing so I put down my D.D.D. and shifted into a position I could watch Lucifer work from.

\- Having fun? - he asked, again, not looking at me. He was either writing excuse letters or signing some bills. He had a nice handwriting. Seeing him use a computer for the same purpose would have ruined the picture. 

Out of nowhere, without any warning, the demon inside me found this opportunity appealing and took advantage of it - she completely took over my body.

\- Yes. Very much so. It could always be improved though - I said, playfullness coloring my tone. I suppose he thought I only wanted to get on his nerves, given that's what everyone was always doing, and so he still didn't look up. 

\- You know... I think I'm much more interesting than that pile of paper. - I got up and walked over to his desk, sliding my hands to the sides, bending over the table so that my face was next to the paper tower. At that he finally looked up at me. - Wouldn't you agree? - I asked in a voice that was innocent and sweet as honey. His eyes told me that he knew something was not right, but he didn't say anything.

\- You know, passion is an interesting feeling. Just like pride, I suppose... - I sat on the corner of the table, pushing his phone away with my thigh.  
\- You always work so hard, I like to imagine you love to play hard aswell. - I looked deeply into his eyes and in response his eyes lit up like the sun was shining through a pair of ruby. He slowly put down the pen, his eyes never leaving mine. - I'm glad I got your attention - I said with a smirk.

\- And just whom am I speaking with? - he asked with a serious voice, and I could feel the tension building up.

\- My, Sirii, of course. Who else? Silly Lucifer. - I answered innocently as I gestured like I was shocked by the question.

\- Not even close. - He didn't sound amused at all.

\- Like you would know. - I said so cold I didn't think I was capable of sounding so emotionless and empty. He tried to reach for his D.D.D. but I snatched it right from under his nose. My speed took him by surprise, again.

\- Oh, you want this? - I shook the phone in my hand up in the air. - Come and get it. - and with that I slid his D.D.D. in my panties. 

Yep.   
I put it to the right side of my hip and half of it was still out from the clothing. I looked like a modern cowgirl. He was clearly taken aback by that move.

\- ... I will have that back, thank you. Now. - he regained his composure and put his hand out, palms up, waiting for me to give it back.

\- Do you actually think this will work? - I asked, dissapointed, my head slightly tilted to the side, not really expecting an answer. - I doubt Solomon could help you now, so there isn't a single reason why you should call him, really. Or anyone else. In fact... - I said as I was walking away, showing my back to him, highlighting my body's shape with my movements - I think you should lock the door.

\- Mammon will be back, so you shouldn't get too comfortable - he said a little painfully.

\- Hmm? What's that? You don't desire this? - I caressed my sides from my chest to my thighs. - Or this? - I asked as I brushed my lips with my fingertips. - Or my soul? My heart? - I teased as I slowly walked towards him. 

I could see how he was tearing apart from the inside. In a blink of an eye my back was pushed against the wall and his body was pressing against mine so hard I couldn't move. He was holding both my wirsts in one of his hands, the other on the wall right next to my waist. I'm not sure what he saw in my eyes but he looked away with a painful expression. 

\- Stop this. Now. - His voice wasn't as strong and as commanding as usual. It was laced with pain and anger.

\- What's the matter, Lucifer? I would think you're the type who gladly take what's his. - His grip tightened on my wirsts. - Or what he wants. Or who he wants - I said leaning as close to his face as I could without touching it. He looked back at me and I couldn't understand his expression. It was as empty as a blank canvas yet full of every emotion in the world. I will never forget his voice when he spoke again.

\- You are not mine. - The part of me who knew him wanted to stop this but couldn't. He would never admit it but he was hurt, in more than one way. I never saw him so vulnerable.

\- Oooh yes, that one. - I said in a dreamy voice. - She's really fond of the white haired one. As a matter of fact, her love for him is strong enough to shield her mind from me - I smiled pitifully. I turned to face him again, my eyes shining with passion. - But not this time. I am not her. If it were for me, we would be yours.

A strange emotion flew over his face. I realised he looked like a predator.  
\- I won't ask again. - he said, and I felt his breath on my lips. His eyes were crimson red, glowing like someone set fire behind them.

\- And I don't want you to. Take what's yours, Lucifer, Avatar of pride. - I whispered in his ears, my lips slightly touching his ear for a moment. I leaned further a little which left my neck exposed on the side. I drew back, and saw that he's clearly fighting with himself. As to between him ripping me to shreds, or kissing me, throwing me out of the window, or onto the bed, I didn't quite know. 

In the end, he let me go, then he changed into his true form, and his pure energy was enough to stagger me to the wall. He put his hand on my forehead and I felt extreme heat coming from it.

\- Mammon's strenght is quite unique. Strong. Overwhelming. Intimidating. Yet so.. pure, despite everyone calling him a dirty handed scum. Yours however... - I took a snip from his aura. - No question who the boss is. - I put my hands on his chest and I felt him shudder. His muscles hardened beneath my hands. 

\- I told you. It won't be enough now. - He tried to pull me out of my trance, but failed. He resorted to his previous tactic, and tried to drain me. He did it before so I was prepared for it this time and so I resisted. It hurt in more than one way and was eventually tiring, and I knew I can't keep it up for long. It wasn't the same draining as before, it was like he was pulling out my life energy. Maybe he wanted to pull the demon out of me, but from the two of us, I wasn't sure which one of us would have lasted longer. I felt as if I was dying, but I couldn't warn him. That was when the door suddenly flew open.

\- W.. What the.. Lucifer! - I heard Mammon's voice. None of us looked at him. - L-lucifer, what the hell? What are ya doin' with-- - by that time he came closer to us and noticed the phone and its position.   
\- Wh.. S.. Sirii? - he was looking back and forth between us. - What's going on? - There was something in his voice that made me look at him. He was confused and ... hurt. 

\- It's not her - Lucifer said curtly. Mammon's expression changed from suprised to puzzled. Lucifer took advantage of the moment and retrieved his phone. I looked back at him.

\- It's a shame really. There might not be a next time. - Mammon looked at Lucifer. - When we merge, hope that I come out on top. - I said, addressed to Lucifer, then passed out. Again.


End file.
